Beginning of a Dream
by AzarathMetrionWrinthos04
Summary: What happens when a Titan is in need of help, because of her haunting nightmares, and who comes to her rescue. Is Raven going to realize her feelings for a particular changeling. Warning: This is my first Fan Fiction, and the pairing(s) are BBxRae


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters, the show, or anything related to that. (Always put a disclaimer)_

* * *

 _ **Beginnings of a Dream**_

* * *

Raven tossed and turned, as her nightmares showed no mercy in haunting her nights. She woke up with sweat clinging to every part of her body, once again sleep was impossible to accomplish. She levitated out of bed and just grabbed her infamous violet cloak.

The steel door to the commons silently announced her arrival, and she was heading to get some herbal tea, so that maybe she could get a sliver of sleep before morning training. She was greeted by an unexpected presence, it was shirtless Beast Boy with faded gray sweatpants on.

Beast Boy, after the Brotherhood of Evil, had gone through a major growth spurt, and was a few inches shorter than Cyborg. But compared to her, he was a lot bigger than the demoness now. She also wasn't prepared to see his chest at the moment.

' _Azar, I didn't know he'd be that… ripped? I think that's the correct term.'_ Raven put up her hood to conceal her flushed cheeks. She was again surprised when he called out for her.

"What are you doing up at this late hour, Rae?" She managed to get over internal shock and replied monotonously.

"I could ask you the same thing, Beast Boy." The changeling chuckled at her response and brought her a cup of herbal tea. She mumbled her gratitude and tried to conceal her earnest shock. He nodded his head nonchalantly. He tilted his head back towards the window, as silence reigned for a little bit.

"I heard your cries in your room, Rae..." Beast Boy finally said.

She expected to feel pity from him, but instead, she felt overwhelming concern and worry. Her cheeks burned as she mumbled her answer. "It's nothing really…"

Beast Boy turned to her as he snapped. "So crying and moaning for two hours straight is nothing?"

Raven almost choked on herbal tea, 'Two... hours!?" She stated in a stunned monotone.

Beast Boy seemed amused at her reaction at first, but then turned deadly serious. "Raven I know what nightmares are like, and I know it's hard to talk about it. Trust me, if you knew me, the true me, you would understand. So I found a solution to it a long time ago..."

She saw him grab something she thought was Robin's. "This is my nightmare journal so to speak, and I know it sounds stupid and childish, but it works when there is no one to talk too, much less understand my nightmares…"

Raven was speechless, out of all the people on this team, the slap-happy guy is the one with nightmares. Beast Boy was still rambling on and on, but stopped when she spoke with her voice so soft and fragile.

"Beast Boy… I didn't know you had nightmares, you're just so happy all the time, a-and I'm sorry for being mean and insensitive, Garfield..." A tear was sliding down her cheek at the end.

Beast Boy grabbed her by the chin and wiped away her tear, his face becoming soft as he did so. "Rae, I may have not been so lucky, but one thing my parents always said is: 'Live everyday, like it's your last.' It's something that always given me the motivation to stay happy..."

Raven gazed into his emerald eyes with brimming tears, she didn't think about it, it was all pure instinct when she hugged the green changeling. It was something she knew she was going to cherish the rest of her life.

Her shoulder grew damp from Beastboy letting his tears loose. She heard a shuddering gasp come from Beast Boy as he hoarsely whispered to her.

"They died… I should've been able to save them… but I was so small then… and… I was so scared..." Raven would not stand for this as she soothed him.

"Shoosh, it's okay Garfield... It's going to be ok, you're here with me, let it go. Garfield…"

It was another 15 minutes before the green changeling had pried himself off her now damp shoulder. Beast Boy cleared his throat before he looked down. "Sorry, for breaking down like that, Rae."

Raven put a pale hand on his shoulder before listing an idea she just came up with.

"Erm..." She paused not knowing if this was a good idea or not before just blurting it out."Why don't we just go to each other, um when we have nightmares a-and we could comfort each other and all that good stuff." She looked away shyly before quickly saying, "Never mind it's a-"

She was stopped by finger shushing her. He smiled at her, but it wasn't his renowned grin, but rather a soft smile she had never known he could do. "You know Rae, that sounds like a magnificent idea… This also means you can wake me up at any time, no matter what, ok?"

Azar who was she talking too? It felt like she was with a whole other person. After she nodded, they both watched the sun come up, while sipping their herbal tea.

It was a whole two weeks before Raven had another nightmare, she would count that as a new record for the time being. It had been a rough night for the Titans, as a prison guard 'accidently' let all the supervillains loose. Afterwards, the guard mentioned he also accidentally lost his job before getting chewed out by the newly costumed Nightwing.

When the Titans did get home, it was like watching lazy zombies moving to each of their rooms.

Raven took off her cloak, and decided she was just going to sleep in her leotard as she had no strength after taking off her shoes. She practically had her bed catch her when she collapsed onto it. As soon as she closed her eyes, sleep had taken grasp, and she succumbed to the feeling of sleep.

It wasn't long until she let out a moan, that was soon followed with a scream. She woke up, feeling so scared out of her mind, when she saw the shadow above her head.

She was about to send this intruder to meet her father, until the moonlight reflected off green orbs. Azar, was she relieved to see that annoying grass stain. She felt his arms wrap around her sweat clad body, and brought her close so her chin rested on her shoulder. It felt like Beast Boy had broke her free from the chains of her nightmares.

She let out a gasp as if she were being drowned, and then the waterworks began. She had no perception of time of how long she cried on Beast Boy. Knowledge would probably tell her later, but at the point in time, it had no significance. She didn't care if her emotions imploded the Titans Tower, or if the city was destroyed, not even if the whole wide world ended. Because she finally got it, she got the one person who cared for her, and someone who would be there whenever she'd say the word.

Oh Azar, she knew that no other man or woman was going to feel this good to her. Her cloak was evolving as all her emotions were uniting, it changed into a snowy white. Beast Boy gasped at the color change.

"Rae, wh-what's happening?" He asked.

She didn't bother to answer as she gave him a soft, timid kiss on the lips. Beast Boy was letting her lay in his lap. His face mirrored her own in a state of complete bliss. Her lips were so soft, and tasted like the tea she always drank. The kiss was short, but it felt like a whole lifetime had passed on by.

"What does this mean, Rae?" The demoness bit her lip before sitting up and putting her arms around him.

"It means… That you are mine forever, and no one else can have you..." She said in a Timid voice. As her fear of him not feeling the same way filled her.

She then saw his grin reflect in the moonlight. He led her into another kiss that made her melt. He pulled away after a moment, so he could speak.

"That's the best news I've heard in my life Rae." He said to her, before he pulled her in again. Raven smiled against his green lips as they kissed. Their kisses lasted late into the night as they embraced each other.

The two can could say that they've never had a terrible nightmare for the rest of their lives… now that they had found each other.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank Allen Blaster for his tremendous help in getting my first story on here. I'd also like to thank my friend Emmy for looking this over for me. Just a friendly reminder this is my first Fan Fiction. I welcome all the reviews and various other responses I can get, and I will try to respond back to you as soon as possible.  
**

 **-AMW04**


End file.
